Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Hydro Pyro
by ThrashMetallix
Summary: Based off the game Red Rescue Team. Gill wakes up one day as a Squirtle, unaware of any human memory. His partner Pyro , a Charmander, is willing to help him out in any way, as the two form a rescue team and a true friendship in the rescue business...
1. Gill and Pyro

_......_

_............._

_Where am I?_

_......._

_Am I dreaming this?_

_.......My head hurts....._

_.............._

_I feel......a pleasant breeze........_

_........._

_........._

_I'm hearing a voice....._

_Is someone there?_

***********

"Hello? Please wake up..." a voice said.

Gill felt horrible. His head hurt, and he couldn't remember much. Did something happen? He woke up and saw....a Charmander standing right in front of him.

"You're awake! I was getting worried, Squirtle."

Gill stood transfixed. The Charmander was talking...talking to him! Gill couldn't remember a time Pokemon talked! And why on earth did he call him Squirtle?

"Who's Squirtle? That's not my name." Gill said.

"Are you sure?" the Charmander asked, "You _look_ like the average Squirtle to me in every way."

"What are you talking about? I'm a human- hold on...I look like a Squirtle?" Gill looked around. The he was in a grassy plain. There was a puddle of water nearby....he looked into it. The reflection was that of a Squirtle staring at him.

"WHOA! What's this?" Gill asked in shock. It was true...he had been transformed into a pokemon! A Squirtle! But how and why? For some reason, he couldn't remember a thing.

The Charmander watched Gill. "Uhh, you're kind of weird. If you don't want me to call you Squirtle, what should I call you?"

"Call me? Oh.....you can call me.....Gill..."

"Gill?" The Charmander asked rather strangely. "Well....that's a funny name!" he said laughing. Gill was a little embarrassed by this guy, but what could he do?

"Uhh, Charmander...where-"

"Please..." the Charmander said, "You can call me, Pyro."

"Pyro?" Gill asked...

"I like to call myself that for some reason. Most people back in town don't call me it, but I think Charmander is a bit too simple to me. There are more Charmanders, you know?"

Gill was not sure what this guy was saying, but slowly nodded, and even smiled. "Okay, Pyro it is."

The two suddenly heard a scream.

"What's that?" Pyro asked.

"I don't know." Gill said.

A butterfree came flying their way. Pyro stopped her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's horrible! My baby, oh my poor baby!"

"What's wrong, Butterfree?" Pyro asked again.

"I don't know what to do! My Caterpie, he fell down into a cavern?

"What?" Pyro said astonished.

"There was a huge fissure that just opened in the ground, and it swallowed my Caterpie. I tried to go rettieve him myself, but when I entered, I was attacked by other pokemon! He's too young to crawl back out himself!"

"You were attacked by other pokemon?!" Pyro asked.

"I'm so scared. Those pokemon must be enraged and out of control by the sudden fissure. What am I gonna do?"

As Butterfree went on, Pyro turned to Gill.

"Gill....hey I know we just met, but this sounds bad...we have to go help!"

Gill was a bit on edge. Here he was, transformed into a Squirtle, not having any memory about why this happened. And all he could remember was that he was a human named Gill. But this was a situation, and he had to help, so he nodded to Pyro, and said, "Okay. Let's go."


	2. Caterpie's Rescue & Hydro Pyro

Gill and Pyro made their way down to the fissure. It was huge. They had to find a path that would safely lead them down to where Caterpie was, but even that was difficult. Sure enough, pokemon, that were not too happy about the fissure had just occured. Pyro and Gill ended up fighting most of the way down.

But when they weren't fighting, they talked.

"Gill, I don't remember seeing your face around these parts. Where do you come from?" Pyro asked.

Gill couldn't even answer that question. Pyro had been trying to get some answers to who he really was, but Gill couldn't give him a simple answer.

"I don't know...again...like I said before...all I know is that I shouldn't be a Squirtle."

"Are you really human?"

"Pyro....yeah. I mean I may sound like a crazy person right now but I'm supposed to be a human."

Pyro smiled.

"Well all right. Maybe we should focus on Caterpie some more now."

"Uh yeah." Gill said. He didn't know exactly what to do, and Pyro was the one doing most of the fighting. Gill was still a bit on edge of becoming a pokemon.

However finally, Gill heard a cry. It sounded like a cry for help. "Pyro....do you hear that?"

Pyro stopped and listened. "Yeah. It sounds like our Caterpie."

"Let's hurry then! He might be in trouble." Gill said.

They ran to Caterpie. He was crying, and calling for his mother. Pyro approached slowly, as not to alarm Caterpie.

"Hey. we're here to rescue you." he said. Gill admired how he said it. At first he thought of Pyro sort of as a joker and a weirdo, but deep down he had a caring heart and a soul that reached for yours almost.

Caterpie turned to Pyro with a confused look.

"Your mother's waiting, we should go now." Pyro said.

Caterpie looked at them then nodded.

Surprisingly, the trip out of the fissure was not as hard as going in. Most of the enraged pokemon seemed to have gone back into hiding or ran off. Gill was actually kind of grateful for that.

As they exited the fissure, they met Caterpie's mother immediately. Gill was a bit confused as to why she was there, but she was overjoyed at the sight of Caterpie.

"I followed you when you left me!" Butterfree said. "You saved my baby! How can I ever thank you?"

Pyro smiled. "Don't worry about it. There have been a lot of disasters lately. With all the quakes and fissures that have been happening, it was nice to see that Caterpie was unharmed."

Butterfree still looked at them. "Well, Charmander, Squirtle-"

Pyro held up a hand. "Uhh....he is kinda sensitive about that.....he likes to be called Gill..."

Gill looked at Pyro weirdly. Being sensitive was a bit much....but he returned the comment saying, "He likes the name Pyro..."

Caterpie looked at them both as if they were two super-heroes who had just saved him from a falling boulder. "Cool...."

Gill suddenly felt a bit of embarrassment as Caterpie looked at them as the two greatest beings he ever knew to be in existence.

"He's....uhhh....cute..." Gill said quietly. But in the same way, Gill felt pretty good about himself. He felt heroic, and just very very good.

"Thank you both!" Caterpie said happily.

Soon afterwards, Butterfree flew Caterpie home, leaving Pyro and Gill alone near the fissure. Pyro watched them fly off then turned back to Gill.

"Hey Gill, thanks for the help down there. I'll be very honest with you, you very much impressed me with your fighting down there. I mean you're pretty strong for a Squirtle. What are your plans now?"

Wow. What were his plans? He'd only just got here. How was he going to live? Did pokemon live in the wild here? He wasn't sure that pokemon had cities like humans did...

"Listen Gill, if you have no place to stay....I think you should come with me then. I think we have the perfect place for you open..."

Gill was unsure, but followed Pyro.

*****************

Gill followed Pyro and when they exited the forest a sight to behold met Gill's gaze. It was getting a bit dark, but he could still see it clearly.

Pyro looked at Gill. "This is the place."

Gill looked at it in awe. What resembled a small beach hut was in front of him. A ditch of water surrounded the hut. And Gill couldn't explain it, but he felt very happy to set eyes on it. Was this what it felt as a pokemon?

Pyro saw the happiness in Gill and smiled. "I knew you'd like it!" he said. "It seems like the type of place you'd like. Please enjoy your stay!"

He then looked around as if searching for the right words...

He bagan. "There uhh....there have been a lot of disasters recently. You know, like that fissure that just happened? There have been things like that happening all over the place. Everywhere, there are pokemon suffering. I want to help the pokemon in these tough times."

Gill listened. He wasn't sure what this had to do with him, but Pyro seemed a bit serious. Pyro then seemed to get a bit redder in the face.

"So uhhh....you did pretty good in rescuing Caterpie today...and I was wondering...would you like to help me in rescuing more pokemon by forming a rescue team? Working together, I believe we could accomplish so much! Want to do it?"

Gill thought for a moment. Why was he here? Was he really that good a rescuer. The first thing that came to his mind was that joining a rescue team was probably better than sitting around wondering why he was here. Plus....it simply felt good to be a rescuer! So Gill smiled at Pyro and gave him a thumbs up.

"Sure! Why not?" he said.

Pyro's face lit up. "Awesome! Glad to have you on board! From here on out, we're partners in the rescuing business!"

"What's the name of the team?" Gill asked.

Pyro gave him a blank stare.

"Name? I never thought of that. Got any ideas?"

The two stood for a moment when Gill's mouth blurted out the following words.

"Hydro Pyro?"

It was more of a joke more than a serious answer, but Pyro looked at Gill with a glimmer in his eyes. "Hydro Pyro.....Hydro Pyro! That's ingenious! It describes us perfectly!" Gill laughed at that.

"Let's start up tomorrow!" Pyro said.

"I guess that sounds like a plan." Gill said.

And that began a career of rescue business and a friendship that would last for a very kong time...


End file.
